


Freedom is Mine

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Servings of Rice [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Gen, each entry for this series is stand alone, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The remaining B.A.P members show up at Yongguk and Zelo's studio.





	Freedom is Mine

Yongguk was sitting in the corner, working on writing lyrics, whilst Zelo was busy at the computer--composing songs. Their heads immediately rose up with startled eyes as the door burst open, revealing the other 4 members of B.A.P.

Daehyun fell upon one of the couches, sighing in relief. “It’s done. We got it over with!”

Youngjae collapsed on Daehyun’s lap. “Finally.”

“Get off me!”

“Nope~”

“You didn’t renew?” Zelo asked, feigning surprise.

“Are you kidding?” Himchan scoffed at the idea.

“So how did you handle the situation?” Yongguk asked.

Suddenly, Yongguk’s phone buzzed with a latent notification from a member of their dance team relaying how it all went down;

 

_TS Entertainment: “Would you like to renew your contracts?”_

 

_Himchan: No [piercing gaze]_

_Daehyun: I’m sorry, I’m going to have to decline the offer. [bows politely]_

_Youngjae: Aha… uh, no thank you ^.^;_

_Jongup: [shakes head whilst eating McDonald’s]_

 

“Oh…” Yongguk just nodded slowly. “Just what I expected.”

Himchan leaned in, looming over Yongguk’s phone. “Tch, he makes me sound rude.”

“You were glaring, hyung.” Jongup said.

“At least I gave a verbal answer. You just shook your head and left!”

“Mm.” he nodded. “Food was more important.”

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the members' freedom and brand new start! Still an inseparable family ^^  
> I got inspiration for this when I was joking with a friend how I imagine each member rejecting their renewal offers xD
> 
> This new series, Six Servings of Rice, serves as a sequel to Six Grains of Rice. These will be twice as long and continue to support OT6 as well as their individual activities.
> 
> Title comes from a line from B.A.P's song "Kingdom"


End file.
